KOF96': The Untold Story!
by YingoShabuki
Summary: It has always been said that Shingo yabuki hadn't played a role in anything until KOF 97...but has this always been the case? Find out in this new take of the final battle of KOF 96!


**KOF 96': The Untold Story**

Hi guys what's up? It's Yingo Shabuki here with my very first fanfic about KOF! It's also my first fic in general so…since I've got big plans for this guy in my upcoming stories, I'll let him do the disclaimer!

Shingo: Yingo doesn't own KOF, it's storyline, characters, or even his pen name! Considering it's just my name _reversed_!

Yingo: Don't you start this now! -_-

Shingo: :( Fine!

Me: Well without further ado here it is!

It is a time of desolation in this year's KOF tournament, the team of Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, and Chizuru Kagura had just won the tournament…when out of nowhere a man clothed in a blue and black robe obliterated the stadium, and challenged the victors to a battle to the death…Chizuru and Iori, despite their attempts to fight this evil man, were easily taken down, and Kyo had no choice but to fight a desperate battle. Can he overcome this new foe? Or is Southtown, and the entire world doomed?

"You'll never win Goenitz! I won't let you!" Kyo cried out to his foe with sheer determination evident in his voice.

"Hah hah hah… oh what a wayward lamb you are, to believe in such foolishness!" Goenitz chuckled as he manipulated the wind around him into different shapes and forms. Suddenly, he vanished as if he were simply a mirage, leaving Kyo baffled as to where he could strike next.

"Dang it where could he be?" Kyo growled in frustration as he desperately began to search his immediate surroundings.

"Oh my son, have you not yet realized that you are completely outmatched?" Goenitz said mockingly as he suddenly appeared behind Kyo, startling the younger man.

"Cut the games and just fight me face to face you coward!" Kyo yelled angrily at his opponent, who had just vanished once again.

"As you wish!" Goenitz said calmly. Then without warning he charged towards Kyo with unimaginable speed, and caught Kyo completely off guard. Without unrelenting force Goenitz mercilessly pummeled his adversary with a barrage of punches, kicks, and slashes before finally throwing Kyo to the ground.

"Rrgh…I can barely move…but I have to get up…I have to fight!" Kyo thought in desperation. "Chizuru and Yagami are already down, and this guy just isn't showing any weaknesses!" He thought as he quickly glanced from his defeated teammates to the slowly advancing form of Goenitz.

"Hm hm hm, my how the mighty have fallen! Did you learn nothing from our previous battle boy? If so, then you should have known that you never had even a shred of hope to defeat me! Ah…a good wind blows, and it is calling for your death!" Goenitz declared triumphantly to Kyo.

"Whatever! I'll never give in! There are lives on the line here, and I'd sooner be Yagami's best friend than let you win!" Kyo spat at the older man, who had a smug grin on his face.

"You're no basket of sunshine yourself Kusanagi!" The crimson haired teammate of Kyo, Iori Yagami, called out from the sidelines.

"Well whatever the case, since I'm in a good mood I'll grant you three a last request… how do you wish to die? Quickly? Or slowly?"

"How about neither!" A new voice proclaimed as all four people turned toward the source of this new voice. Though the fog obscured one's view of the one figure, one could easily tell that the voice was male.

"And who might you be?" Goenitz inquired with an eyebrow raised at the sudden entrance of this newcomer. It was then that the fog began to dissipate revealing a young man with dark brown hair and clad in a jacket over a white T-shirt with some pants the same shade of dark blue that the jacket was. To top it all off, he had a heroic, although quite silly, grin on his face in contrast to the serious nature of the situation at hand.

"I am Shingo," he said calmly, "Shingo Yabuki!"

"Well then 'Shingo' surely you aren't planning to on fighting me now are you?" Goenitz chuckled as he summoned the winds to blow around him quite menacingly.

"Fight you? No no no! You got it all wrong!" Shingo said letting out a good-natured laugh.

Goenitz then immediately stopped as he was preparing to attack, "but then why _are _you here?" he asked baffled by Shingo's sudden change in demeanor.

"I just wanted to get you guys autographs!" Shingo said cheerfully as he pulled out a pen and notepad. "Especially _your's_ Kusanagi-san!" He said as he looked at Kyo while stars began to form in his eyes. No amount of words could have expressed the mixture of shock, confusion, and embarrassment that etched itself on the others' faces.

Chizuru: What…

Kyo: The…

Iori: Fu-

"Anyways!" Goenitz said hastily cutting Iori's sentence off. "No you can't get our autographs! We're in a fight to the death for goodness sake!"

"So if you get defeated then I could get their autographs right? Shingo asked excitedly.

"I suppose you could in theory…" Goenitz said a bit frustrated by the constant interruptions.

"So suppose Kusanagi-san had been charging his power this whole time, going into MAX mode and was about to perform a SDM while I was talking to you? Would that work?" Shingo inquired innocently.

"…I suppose so… but why would-" it was then that Goenitz realized that he hadn't been paying much attention to Kyo, and that this action, or lack thereof had given the brown-haired youth a the opportunity he needed. All eloquent speech aside, Goenitz knew only one phrase summed up this situation. "Oh crap…"

"You got that right!" Kyo smirked as he cracked his knuckles in preparation for his attack. Then, in the next instant he charged at Goenitz while saying "Time to break some wind!"

"OH MY GOD JUST WHEN I THOUGHT YOU COULDN'T MAKE ME HATE YOU ANYMORE!" Iori shouted, outraged at the disgusting and horribly written pun. "Ow! Kagura you know it's true!" Iori said while getting elbowed in the stomach by the black-haired mirror wielder.

"You should really learn to not shout your thoughts every time you get angry!" She sighed in frustration.

"Well whatever! Time to finish this!" Kyo declared valiantly as he held in his hand but a single small flame. Then he suddenly extinguished it, and turned bright orange as he became one with his flame powers. The next few moments became a blur to anyone watching as one could only catch glimpses of Kyo's form as he beat Goenitz while shouting "Kusanagi NO KED NA!"

"Impossible…" was Goenitz's last thought as he was finally wiped out by Kyo's impressive attack.

As the hero of the day landed after his finishing blow Shingo ran up to him and exclaimed, "Wow Kusanagi-san that was awesome! I've always known you were great but that was just plain amazing! Can I get your autograph?" Shingo asked while praising his hero.

"Hehe… sure kid! Thanks for your help by the way!" Kyo chuckled as he signed the notepad Shingo had brought.

"Hey I've got a idea!" Shingo said eagerly, "since you're probably tired from all that how about we go celebrate and eat or something? I'm buying!"

"Sure! And hey what the heck since you've been such a big help today I think I'll even train you a little? How does that sound?" Kyo offered the excited Shingo.

"Sweet!" Shingo exclaimed as he and his new master walked off to go celebrate, leaving Chizuru and Iori simply staring in disbelief at what had just unfolded.

"So…" Chizuru trailed off, not sure how to respond to what just happened.

"Wanna make out?" Iori asked nonchalantly before immediately getting slapped by Chizuru. "And people wonder why I don't like to hang out with anybody…" Iori muttered while rubbing his now burning cheek.

~~The End~~

Me: Well that's it for this story, this may have been short but it is merely a prequel to my actual story "KOF97': A new perspective!" In which Shingo and a new team of his are the main characters instead of team japan!

Shingo: Oh boy! I can't wait! :D

Me: Down boy! It'll be a while before I post the first chapter!

Shingo: Aw! D:

Me: There there buddy, in the meantime you're getting trained by Kyo!

Shingo: 0_0 I like this plan already!

Me: Lol I know, well thanks for reading all who do! This is Yingo Shabuki signing off!


End file.
